Starlight
by pickleSidekicKfanatics
Summary: The Cullens decide it's time to get their family pictures taken. Set after BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Meyerism=the religion in which we praise Stephenie Meyer :)**

**All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_It's over. No more danger. Not for me, not for Edward, and most importantly, Renesmee is safe forever. And forever is all the time I need. _I looked to my left at the window from where light shined in. Edward was lying next to me and he was staring at me, his fingers stroking my cheek gently. I stared back at his eyes, mesmerizing as ever.

"Good Morning Bella", Edward said, getting up and stretching his arms. "How are you feeling?" I sat up with the covers up to my shoulders.

"Should I be feeling any different from usual?" I asked, taking the words out of context completely. "Well…",he began, "I just thought that being provoked by the world's most powerful vampires and them threatening to kill our child would leave some kind of mental scare on you but I guess I was wrong."

Edward spoke in a very quick manner, a smile slowly creeping upon his face. " Huh, I _almost _forgot about it but know you've reminded me. Scars of the sort will appear randomly within time. Expect it Edward." He laughed while lifting me off the bed and carrying me to our closet.

"Well, then I guess I will just have to make you forget again", he whispered in my ear as he smothered me in kisses along my jaw. We got lost in the moment until he picked his head up with a grin.

"Renesmee woke up", he said with a small chuckle. Ah, how the everyday lives would be for the parents who never slept but had a child who did. Not to mention the super hearing she must have. "I'm sure she can, um, sleep over at the main house once in a while" I replied to his remark. We quickly changed into clothing. Edward wore khakis and a navy button down, me in plain jeans and t-shirt.

Edward and I walked into the other room, decorated with the ever so modern nursery design. In the center was a bed where atop Renesmee had placed her hands over her eyes. She yawned and looked up at me as I bent down to lift her out. "Good morning Renesmee", I said in a relieved tone.

"Good morning mommy", Renesmee replied in a cheery voice,"Where's Jacob?" The mention of his name sent an annoyance through me but then I started to calm. Jacob is family…in one way or another at least. It would be 7 years before anything could happen----and I really hate to admit it----like them having a relationship and I would make the most out of those 7 years.

"Jacob's not here right now. You do know he doesn't live with us? He can leave anytime he wishes." I smiled at my words while glancing at Edward only to see a horrified face. "What?", I asked widening my eyes. Were the Volturi coming back? Had they changed their mind?

"She thinks Jacob's leaving her", said Edward.

Ahh, so that explains it. I hugged Renesmee, holding her close to my chest, "Aww, Renesmee, Jacob will never leave you. And promise me, I mean it." I started, annoyance creeping into my tone , "Some werewolves are just annoying so feel free to throw him out of the house anytime." Renesmee lifted her hand and placed it against my cold cheek. Her hand was so warm.

The first image was Jacob holding her. She looked only about a year old so it must have been before the crisis. Renesmee was giggling and smiley being in Jacob's arms. The next thing within my head was not a picture but more of just talking coming out of nowhere. "I'm never leaving Jacob", the voice said in Renesmee's voice. Except maybe less elegant.

Renesmee smiled as she removed her hand from my cheek and climbed in my arms.

"Let's get you ready. I'm sure everyone at the main house will be _ecstatic_ to see you." We rushed Renesmee as we dressed her, just a plain white dress with flats. Nothing special or anything. I had no need to dress her up as a frilly doll as some vampires may have done in the past to other humans or more likely ME.

"C'mon sweetie, hurry up.", I told Renesmee. Edward followed up behind me placing his arm around my waist.

"And yet all she can think of is seeing Jacob," Edward said raising an eyebrow at me with a smirk. "Not today, or at least not much. Can we visit Charlie? I'm sure he's missed us all." I asked Edward with a pleading look. Charlie must have missed us since the last time we saw was at Christmas. I was just glad enough that I still got to talk with him while I was a vampire. Heaven forbid that the Volturi ever find out, but since he really didn't know what we were, the rules didn't apply.

"Your wish, my command," Edward replied with his dazzling smile until his smile turned into a smirk. He looked down at Renesmee walking beside his left, "Ok, ok, we promise not to be gooey in public." Edward raised his face back up to me and I broke into a smile. The everyday lives of parents we will live.

**This starts off as usual but it will become humorous. Boring stuffi s not for the internet. Send reviews of what you think should be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has these characters tied up in a bag and makes them do whatever she wishes upon a bid.**

*****The Genre I had at first was Humor/Family but I have changed it to General/Family as I am not really sure what kind of humor to put. Of course, I HAVE read a lot of humor out their in the world so I do laugh.**

**I am sitting in my closet, typing this story up because my parents think that I am using the computer too much. So, I must type secretly at night time using this new laptop I got today [HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY!] so I may please whoever actually wants to read this story. Nobody probably does want to read it though. I must say, Authors and Artists have a lot of low self-esteem. Also, this chapter seemed a bit short so I might change it a bit around later.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! -to all the people who do not live in America, it is a day where we just eat a lot and be thankful for random stuff like the stars and the clouds. We are also thankful for friends and family. :) **

**HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY! -no I'm not being racist. And I'm sorry to offend anyone who might have thought I was racist by thinking other people may think I'm racist for wishing a Happy Black Friday. to all people who do not live in America AND to people who don't go out much and are set with having just a laptop and extra pair of underwear for life, it is the day all stores have masive sales in which we all get up 4 AM in the morning to go buy cheap stuff. I might be slow with stories later on since school is starting soon and I have to work on my science fair project.**

I walked into the main room. Emmett and Rosalie were flipping through the channels while Alice and Jasper were just lounging around in the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle weren't there, guessing they were upstairs.

"Good morning everyone", I called out in a normal voice. Of course they could hear though. Rosalie looked up, her face lighting up when she saw Renesmee.

"Renesmee! How's my favorite little person?", she said as she got up in a swift motion and picked up Renesmee into the air. "So, what are you going to do today? Would you like to go shopping? Or how about we go looking around in Seattle?"

Seattle? I was thinking about visiting Charlie since the other vampires had already left. "Umm, Rosalie I was going to---"

"Pictures", Edward said, "Let's take family pictures." I looked up to him with a confused face.

"Pictures?"

"Yes, I don't remember the last time all of the Cullens took a family picture but since there are two new people in the family, we could take a new one at a professional studio in Seattle. Then we can visit Charlie and have something to show him." Charlie? Was he reading my mind? Edward looked down and said "And no, I'm not reading your mind. You're just easy to read sweetie."

My jaw dropped at his remark. How could he say he wasn't reading my mind when in my mind I was asking if he was reading my mind? Was I that easy to read? I thought I was getting a little better and not being an easy reader.

"Well, ok then. Pictures. Let's get going then."

"WAIT!!!", yelled Alice, "We can NOT take pictures with you and Renesmee looking like _that_." I looked down at my clothes. I had to give Alice some credit, jeans and a t-shirt isn't exactly a picture perfect moment. I thought about what I should wear and then I remembered the baby pink dress I found in my first time trip to the closet.

"Would the pink floor length gown be too dressy?" I asked Alice. Alice put on a thinking expression while I waited.

"It would be too dressy, but bring it anyway. We can do a bunch of different outfits for different shots", she explained picking up Renesmee,"Renesmee will be wearing the pink lace dress with the white outlining and the button-down plaid shirt with jeans. Oh! Bring the dark blue blouse with the black skirt. Edward will show you where it is." Edward and I raced back to the cottage and into our closet. He walked over to the left side of my drawers and pulled off the rack a clothing bag.

"Your clothing my lady," said Edward, bowing down at the same time.

"Thank you Edward," I replied covering up my curiosity for the reason of taking pictures. I was pretty sure it was something that the family did not do all the time. Of course, he did mention a previous family picture. There wasn't one around the house though. Of course there couldn't be one. Regular, everyday, humans still came and I'm pretty sure they would notice that the today-Cullens looked to alike to the picture day-Cullens. Maybe I would ask him later.

I was quickly dressed in the blue outfit, which looked very flattering on me to my disbelief, and looked up to see Edward in a black button-down shirt with dress pants and dress shoes. The dark colors contrasted with his pale skin. My eyes widened in the fact of how beautiful Edward was and then softened up to the fact that he was mine.

"Wow," he said, smiling his crooked smile. "All the same goes to you," I told him, "except more." He kissed me on the lips, the time lingering until he pulled away.

"We better get going. Alice should be expecting us." He wrapped one of his arms around my waist while the other pushed the door open.

"Wait! Umm, there's something I need to get from Renesmee's room." I walked back to her crib and looked around. There in the same cornor I left it was the necklace Aro had given me. I picked it up and placed it around my neck. "There," I told Edward, " a final touch."

We walked back to the house, chatting casualy about what kind of pictures we should get. I decided on getting one of the whole family and then the couples. We would, of course Alice and Rosalie would want this, take pictures of Rosalie by herself. An album worth. Just imagine, a scrapbook titled "The day we spent after we almost died by the Voturi but got saved again by luck in which now we all get to have peacful lives forever together."

**Once again, it may be a while before I can do a new chapter. Thank you to everyone reading this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I decided this is going to be a short story instead featuring the Cullens going to take family pictures. I wanna finish this one quickly so there might be shorter chapters, etc. I mostly want to work on one-shots anyway. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

All of us got into the cars – Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and I in the Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie in the Mercedes. We left my Ferrari at home thinking it would be a bit too much for Seattle. Alice had gotten us an appointment for one of the upscale photography studios, probably someone who had taken photos of Marc Jacob models or even Prada… _Oh gosh_ I thought _How can I even know the names of those fashion companies? _I shuddered, the feeling slowly going away.

The ride was very fun in a way. It was Renesmee's first time going to Seattle and she loved the scenery. She spent the whole time asking questions, wondering what that shiny object was and what that thing did. I loved spending time with her plus she wasn't like the other kids that felt the need to annoy everything.

"We're here!" Alice told us. We all piled out of the car and onto the sidewalk. The photo studio had a vintage look on the outside with a lot of golden plants outside. It was beautiful.

"Hurry up before you get your dress wet!" Alice told me. I held Renesmee's hand while we went in. Alice didn't follow us so I turned my head back to see what was holding her up. My eyes widened. In the back of the trunk there were about 5 other full bags of clothes.

"Alice! I thought we were only getting a few outfits… You know, like a dress and then a less formal dress maybe? Plus you already take so many pictures of Renesmee…" I walked back to the car after handing Renesmee to Esme. Jasper & Alice were both hidden by the bags so I took a few.

"Stop complaining. We never go to photo studios much so this is going to be special!" I sighed, defeated. _I might as well get through this as quickly as possible_ I thought.

Alice knew the people from the studio, or Verswa Studio to be more accurate, very well. When I walked in people automatically grabbed the bags out of my hand ushering me over to the place where they would be shooting the photos.

"Alice!" cried out a man with platinum blonde hair who didn't look older than 19, "How are you? And Jasper? If I didn't know better I'd say he gets cuter every time I see you guys! Too bad he's straight. And they say the gay guys get all the luck. _Pfft."_ He flipped his hair around to turn and face me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. And who is this lovely lady? Absolutely gorgeous. And your brown hair is to die for!" The blonde man continued blabbing on, feeling the need to compliment every tangible thing. During this time Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ryan, this is my beautiful wife Bella. We've been married for a while and we brought our cousin here to take pictures with us," Edward said. _Cousin?_ Why'd he say that… oh right, because if Renesmee was out daughter I would've had here about 5 something years ago and that would bring some awkward question up.

Renesmee had been standing behind Rosalie, not being so used to such an upbeat person. She slowly and carefully moved so Ryan could see her better. His face light up when he saw her.

"She's beautiful! Curly brown hair, it's actually a lot like yours Bella! Oh, but that would be idiotic! She looks like she's already 5 years old! And what's your name gorgeous?" Ryan asked.

"Re-Renesmee. But you can call me Nessy ," she said, blushing. Ryan stuck out his hand and Renesmee shook it.

"Well Nessy, lets go take some pictures. I can just tell you're a natural beauty," Ryan said, skipping along towards the other room. He quickly stuck his face in the room and everyone came into the studio. It was picture time.

**Review Please **


End file.
